Under the Hidden Leaf
by Kittycho
Summary: a lil bit of SasuNaru fluff. enjoy


Hi there, If any of you happened to read the origional UtHL i'm really sorry but it wasn't going anywhere. So i got rid of it and replaced it with this oneshot.

This is a pointless but cute piece of SasuNaru fluff. pls enjoy and leave me a comment or two n.n

* * *

"Sasuke!" 

Something flew out of the side street and slammed into Sasuke's side, throwing him against the nearby wall. He slid to the ground with a groan.

"Naruto," he growled, "I ought to kill you for that."

The blonde boy standing over him grinned wickedly, mischief glinting in his brilliant blue eyes. "A ninja should always be alert!"

Sasuke snorted. "Coming from you that sounds like a joke. What do you want? Or do you just enjoy tackling random people?"  
Naruto snapped to attention. "Sir, no Sir!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got to his feet, wiping off the dirt with as much dirt as he could muster. "Well? Spit it out."

"A mission, Sir."

"What? Why didn't you say so?" Sasuke paused but Naruto remained silent, a lewd expression creeping over his features. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. "Naruto…"

"Let's get some porno."

Sasuke spun on his heel and stomped away, cursing the heat rising in his cheeks. Naruto ran after him, jovial as always.

"Aww, c'mon Sasuke I was kidding. Guy can't take a joke."

Sasuke stopped abruptly again. "Naruto if you don't have anything intelligent to say go away."

Naruto grinned at him before letting the humor slide from his features. He looked down the street his blue gaze slipping up to the rooftops. "There's something going on Sasuke. You can feel it in the air."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He jammed his hands in his pockets and started to walk again. "So? What's your point."

When he realized Naruto hadn't moved he looked back. Naruto was glaring at the ground. "We haven't had a mission in nearly three months Sasuke. Doesn't that bother you." Naruto shifted his glare to meet Sasuke's chocolate stare. Sasuke shrugged and looked away, he couldn't stand that intense blue gaze, it had always bothered him. "I'm sick of being left out. I'm going to find out what's going on."

Sasuke gaped at him. "You're what?" He shook his head, "No, why am I surprised, that sounds exactly like something you'd do. And how, may I ask, do you intend to do that?"

Naruto grinned again and flicked his eyes at the big fire symbol that loomed over the village. Sasuke massaged his temples. "You're going to break into the Hokage's office."

"Only if I have to. I'm sure someone else there is involved too, it doesn't have to be the Hokage."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto…"

"What Sasuke? What else _can_ I do?" Naruto's voice was rising and edged with anger. "Nobody tells me anything! I don't want to just sit around and do nothing! Besides, we're ninjas right? Sneaking and getting info is part of what we do."

"Have you forgotten that every single one of the people in that building are also ninja? Another part of the job is _detecting_ the people that are sneaking around."

"I thought you of all people would understand," Naruto sounded exasperated now.

Curse Naruto's insane ideas and crazy mood swings, Sasuke thought. Aloud he said, "And why would you think that."

"Because we're in the same boat."

Sasuke met Naruto's eyes this time. He was serious. Sasuke was about to laugh but then he saw what Naruto meant. "Yea," Naruto said. "You haven't had any missions either. Or hadn't you noticed."

Mocking now? Naruto was starting to get on his nerves. "Fine, I'll come with you. God knows you'll need all the help you can get."

Naruto grinned, back to his cheerful self. Sasuke groaned inwardly but followed him anyway.

They waited in the trees outside the red building that housed all the offices of the important people in Konoha. Once inside they made their way carefully down the hall. Naruto checked the nameplates of the offices they passed, slipping inside some. He returned each time with a small headshake. Finding nothing they went up stairs to the second floor. Sasuke could see that Naruto was starting to get bored. They crept down the hall to a door that was left ajar. Sasuke yanked Naruto against the wall and covered his mouth. There it was again, a slight gasp in the quiet night. Indignant, Naruto licked the inside of Sasuke's hand.

"Gross!" Sasuke hissed, "Quiet, there's someone here!"

"H-hey."

Both boys flattened themselves against the wall and strained to hear what was being said.

"Mm?"

"We really shouldn—"

"Don't say it."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and nearly burst out laughing at his horrified expression. They crept closer and peered through the slightly open door. Sure enough Kiba had Sakura up on the desk, his hands slipping up her leg into her skirt. Kiba leaned in to kiss her again and she let out a tiny moan. Sasuke felt that traitorous blush creeping up on him again so he pushed Naruto away from the door. Naruto was so shocked he walked straight past the Hokage's door and out onto the balcony. Sasuke only glanced at the closed door before following Naruto out. He was already halfway down the outside staircase when Sasuke caught up. They walked in silence away from the looming red building. Eventually Naruto found a secluded bench near the tree line.

"Kiba?" Naruto burst out. "Why that mangy flea-bitten mutt? Of all people it had to be _Kiba_! You I could understand, Lee I could deal with, but Kiba?"

"I don't know why you're so surprised," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him shocked. "Did you know about this?"

Sasuke glanced at him, he looked like he'd been stabbed in the back. "Well, no, but Kiba's a known tail-chaser. Last I'd heard the only girls in the village he hadn't done were Sakura and Hinata. There was a betting circle to see when he would get them, if I'm not mistaken Gai-sensei bet on Hinata tonight. I bet he'll be pissed when he finds out."

Naruto looked even more shocked than when he'd seen them in the room. "How could I have missed that?"

"No offense Naruto but you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Hmph." Naruto sat in silence for a long while. "Did you bet?"

Sasuke looked up. There was a lone cloud drifting across the open sky. "I bet he'd get Sakura first. It'll take him a long time to get Hinata, if ever."

Naruto gave a short bark of laughter. "Well I guess you won that bet." There was another long silence before he asked quietly, "Do you think she really likes him?"

Sasuke risked glancing at Naruto again. He looked dazed, staring straight ahead but not seeing the dimly lit row of houses there. "I don't know Naruto. I really don't know."

"I think she does you know."

Sasuke blinked. "Oh yea?"

Naruto nodded. "She'd never tell you, but she told me. He's been around lately and she's noticed. I thought he was with Ten-Ten though. That's why I was so surprised. He better not be cheating on her."

"Ten-Ten was a one time thing, that I know," Sasuke confirmed.

"I just want her to be happy, y'know?"

"Naruto…"

"No, I guess you wouldn't know would you," Naruto laughed harshly. "She was totally in love with you. But you shot her down flat. But… even then she never even looked at me. First it was Lee, then Neji for a little while, the Kiba."

"You never know."

"No, I never had a chance. I know that. And I'm okay with it."

"You are?" Sasuke was getting uncomfortable. Naruto was acting really weird. Just when he thought he had Naruto figured out he'd throw one of his crazy mood swings and –

Yellow hair tickled his face. Half-lidded blue eyes swam in his vision. Soft lips brushed his own.

A horrified look crossed Naruto's smooth features and he yanked back. "I-I'm so sorry."

Naruto was gone. Sasuke heard his footsteps disappear into the village but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the spot that he had just vacated.

What the hell was that?!

They had been talking about Kiba, and Sakura and then… the kiss.

Sasuke got unsteadily to his feet and staggered away. It was late. He was tired. He'd deal with it in the morning.

Black eyes gleamed in the trees. The long limbed green-clad figure jogged away singing quietly "Sasuke and Naruto, sittin' in a tree—"

------------------------------  
Naruto avoided him for the next week. Sasuke wasn't sure that was a bad thing. A lot happened in those seven days, event that let Sasuke put off thinking about what happened that night. First, Sakura and Kiba announced their relationship to their comrades. Naruto had been right, Sakura really like Kiba and apparently he had fallen for her hard. That same day Tsunade sent some of their year-mates on a big mission to capture an escaped criminal. The group included Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba. It did not include Naruto. The mission took less time than inspected and they were back two days later. Naruto had been sent on another mission with the Hyuga's. The next day was The Hokage's wedding date was announced this event had been the big secret that Naruto had been so intent on discovering. The next few days were filled with frantic preparations for the wedding which would be held in less than a week, leave it to Tsunade to throw the village into turmoil just for her amusement. During those frantic days Sasuke heard that Naruto had come back but saw no evidence to that point.

Thus, it was complete coincidence that they literally ran into each other the day before the wedding.

Sasuke collided with a box full of flowers, which clattered to the floor sending a flurry of petals all over the ground.

"Hey moron! Watch where you're going will you! Oh no."

Sasuke looked up into twin pools of brilliant blue. Naruto hurriedly swept the battered flowers back into the box, picked it up and trotted away.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke ran after him and grabbed his arm, making the poor boy drop the box again. Naruto swore quietly and started shoving the now ruined flowers back in his box, all the while refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke knelt to help the blonde. "Where have you been? I wanted to talk to you."

Naruto's hand faltered. "Listen," Sasuke continued, "I'm not mad at you."

Naruto glanced up but looked away quickly. "You're not?"

"No. But I do want to know, why'd you do it."

"What?" Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's chin forcing him to look at him. Naruto was beat red and Sasuke felt the heat rising in his own face. "Why did you kiss me?"

Naruto tried to look away but Sasuke held him firm. "Did you mean it?"

Naruto nodded slightly and met Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke pulled him closer until their lips met. Warmth flooded his body and he confirmed something he thought he'd imagined the other night. He liked it. Kisses had never felt like this before, this was nice. Sasuke released Naruto and met his hesitant gaze with a confident one. Naruto leaned in again and kissed Sasuke more passionately.

"Ahem."

The boys flew apart in a heartbeat. Sakura was smirking at them from a respectable distance. Kiba, who stood with his arm around her waist, was grumpily handing over money to the grinning Lee. Both Naruto and Sasuke were beat red now. Sakura started to sing cheerily and was quickly joined by their other friends.

"Naruto and Sasuke sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby-carriage!"

* * *

X3 aww wasn't that cute! I think Sakura an Kiba look good together /nodnod/  
Well what did you think of my story? It was kinda long... anyway pls review! 


End file.
